A Corporate Affair
by LaydiiV
Summary: "Why is that when men say 'I love you' they really mean 'I wanna do you' and just leave?" Cana asked her good friend Mira. Mira replied. "That's the circle of life." AU Miraxus plus other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**"Why is that when men say 'I love you' they really mean 'I wanna do you' and just leave?" Cana asked her good friend Mira.**

**Mira replied. "That's the circle of life."**

**AU Miraxus plus other couples.**

* * *

><p>Mirajane Strauss, a young and beautiful girl in her early twenties. She was beautiful beyond compare. Her long white hair, fair skin and blue eyes made the most faithful of men turn just to eye her.<p>

It was a shock to say that she was not taken, but Mira was not interested in love. She couldn't trust men, with the exception of her brother, Elfman, of course. She never had a true father figure in her life. Her parents died when she was barely a preteen. She had to grow up quick to take care of her siblings. During that time, she saw how the real world worked. Men were wicked and women were corrupt.

Of course, Mira wasn't shallow; she knew that there were some exceptions. But she viewed the world as two sided. Everyone had an evil side to them. Everyone had their demons, she knew she did.

Alas, she grew into a fine young woman, working for a wonderful man in Fairy Tail Corporation. A well known company that based their work on the publication and edits of children's to young adults books about fairy tales. Though the company sounded silly, it was a multibillion organization. The founder, Mavis Vermillion, believed that children were the future and that their dreams would drive them to strive for greatness. It was another Disney world, but without the movies and parks. It was a literature version of it.

Mira was the secretary of the CEO of the company, Makarov Dreyar. How did she obtain such a job? Unlike most businessmen, the kind hearted man saw the potential she had and gave her a chance. She proved to be beyond his expectations.

"Mira, do I have a meeting with Jose?" Makarov asked.

"Yes, he wishes to speak to you about transferring some of his best employees to Fairy Tail."

The older male stroked his goatee. "And who are they?"

"Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser. Gajeel specializes in villain plots and back story and Juvia specializes in water nymphs and mermaids. The darker version, not The Little Mermaid Kind."

"Hmm, I'll see some of their work."

A loud sound, bounced off the walls of the office. A tall blond male in his twenties came over to Makarov. He was followed by a green haired male, a brow haired female with glasses and another tall male with black blue hair and a matching color tattoo on his face.

"Gramps, I have the documents you wanted." The blond said.

The blond was none of than the Vice President of Marketing for the company, Laxus Dreyar, and the grandson of the president.

"Thank you, Laxus." He took the forms from his hand. He turned to Mira. "That would be all."

Mira nodded. She turned to leave to her desk outside of the office. She quickly checked her phone for any messages. There was one.

Why are you wearing that dress? It said. Another message came through. You know I love that dress.

Mira blushed. Her face turned red as Makarov's personal assistant, Erza's hair.

"Mira, are you oaky?" Evergreen, the brunette with glasses, asked.

Mira looked at the group quickly.

"I'm a bit sick. Flushed face," she said.

"You should see a doctor." Laxus said to her. He leaned over her desk and whispered in her ear, "We could play doctor."

Mira tried very hard not to blush. Although she did not truly believe in love, she was the lover of Laxus Dreyar. Ironic, is it not?

She cleared her throat. "Mr. Dreyar, it is not appropriate to be flirting with me."

Laxus looked at her and smirked. That cocky smirked that she found so enticing.

"Right, I apologize. Ms. Strauss," he said her surname mockingly.

She smiled and looked away, trying to finish her work.

* * *

><p>Creaking noises were getting louder in the top floor of a local hotel. Many of the residents wondered what was happening. Only a few could guess the right answer.<p>

"Ah!" Mira moaned as Laxus was finishing his task.

He moved his hips slowly, yet painfully. For Mira it was causing her to plead with him. She hated when he took his time to send her over the edge. He would do it as a sign that he was angry with her or that he wanted her to be late for work.

"L-Laxus," she cried.

"Shush, I'm not done." He groaned out picking up the movement of his hips.

Now he wants to finish. Mira thought.

In a few moments, the two reached their highest point of lust. Laxus' breathing was hard. His sweat glistened in the sunlight that shined through the room. He removed his body from Mira's only to collapse next to her.

Though rest was needed, Mira turned her body to check the time. Their lunch hour was almost up. Mira got up from the battered and sweat filled Queen sized bed to go shower. When she returned she saw Laxus the way she left him.

"We have to go back." She said putting on new underwear.

Laxus, laying straight, his face looking at the ceiling, turned to Mira. "Do you hate having sex with me that much?"

Mira gave him a look.

"You never want to stay in bed." He explained.

"You sound like a female."

Laxus chuckled. "I hate cuddling as much as the next guy, but I wouldn't mind doing that once a while. We have been sex buddies for a year."

Mira fixed her hair to the bun she had earlier. "Exactly, sex buddies and nothing more. Now shower or get dressed. I think I should leave first." Mira checked herself in the mirror.

"Why are you like this?" He said finally getting up from the bed.

"Like what?" She wasn't looking at his naked form.

"Not wanting a relationship," he asked. He placed his black slacks and began to button his purple shirt.

She turned and faced him, "I don't believe in such things," she said finally leaving.

* * *

><p>Mira yawned loudly while typing away at her desk.<p>

"You okay?" Erza asked. She was her good friend.

Mira smiled sweetly. "I hardly had any sleep." she lied. Laxus always worked her body out.

"You should focus in your health. Being active and healthy is a part of the well being of Fairy Tail." Erza ranted.

Mira was thankful when the phone rang.

"Hello, Fairy Tail Inc. where all our dreams come true, how could I help you?"

The voice on the other side spoke briefly. Mira placed the call on hold and pressed a button to link her to her boss' account.

"Sir, Ms. Lucy Heartfilia is on the other line, shall I put her through?"

"Yes and thank you."

Mira hung up after the call went through.

"Who was that?" Erza asked.

"I think she's the new author that Natsu recruited."

"He finally got an author."

The said man came through, making a ruckus with a dark haired male.

"Yo, Mira did Luigi call?"

Mira was lost. "Luigi?"

"Yeah, Luigi Heart-something."

Mira wanted to do a face palm. "L-u-c-y Heartfilia." she answered.

"Such an idiot, Natsu. Didn't you tell me, she was hot? And now you couldn't even say her name right."

"Shut it, Gray." Natsu threatened. The two editors got in each other's face ready to go at it when Erza threw gray on the floor and held Natsu by his ear. She was like their older sister.

"You two are so unprofessional."

Mira just laughed. "Yes, she did call. Mr. Dreyar just sent me an email that she will be coming tomorrow."

The smile on Natsu's face made Mira rethink her opinion on men. She couldn't help, but smile back.

After the small situation was done with, Mira was packing up to leave.

"Mira," a voice said.

It was Gildarts, the Chief Operating Officer. His orange hair did not make him intimidating, but his tall and wide build did. It didn't help that he had a serious look on his face.

"Yes?"

He pointed to his office. "I need to speak to you for a bit."

Mira nodded. She entered his huge beige and brown office. Mira had been in there once and that was to introduce herself. She sat on one of his black leather chairs. Her legs were squeezed together. Her body straight yet she was nervous.

Gildarts sat on his expensive chair. He really liked leather. He leaned back eyeing the young girl.

"Anything I can help you with, sir?" Mira nervously asked.

Gildarts turned the screen of his computer and showed Mira what she feared the most: A picture of her and Laxus…kissing. Gildarts was also head of security. Ugh did he have to grope her ass that way. Damn, was she fat? And she noticed how clingy she was when she held his arm as he had his arm around her waist. From an outsider's point of view, they looked like a sappy couple in love.

Mira turned back to Gildarts.

"How long have you…?"

"a year," she answered quickly.

"Wow, long time. You guys have been careful. Then again I would do the same if you were my girlfriend."

Mira stood up and waved her arms in front of her. "We aren't a couple…we-we," she tried saying. Her face was turning red.

"I get it. Damn Laxus." he whispered that last part. What did that mean? "Mira, whatever you and Laxus have needs to stop. No relationships in the office. You know this."

"But ours is different." why was she defending this?

"It doesn't matter. I know the struggle. I married a co-worker and she ended up leaving me. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I see you guys as children I never had, so please." he pleaded.

Mira nodded. She had to break up with Laxus. Oh boy, how is that going to go?

* * *

><p><strong>New story. My first M, please help me out in this.<strong>

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**She had to break up with Laxus. Oh boy, how is that going to go?**

* * *

><p>Mira knew what her job was, but she couldn't really concentrate with Laxus' face in between her legs. This is so wrong, her sitting up on the bed, while he's on his knees doing whatever he wanted to her. And like a typical girl, she allowed herself to be swayed by him. Her original goal was to go home with him as usual and dump him. But it didn't go as planned. And since it was Friday, Mira would always spend the weekends at his house. Her siblings knew of their relation, but no one else did.<p>

"Laxus, I need to tell you something," she tried saying.

He ignored her. And she knew this, so when she tried to jerk her body from him, he held her by her hips. His strength amazed her. For a vice president of a book company, he was built like a body builder. That always screwed Mira over. His huge arms and muscular torso made Mira feel protected. And his weird black tattoo on the left side of his body made her feel hot.

"Laxus," she whined. She grabbed a fist full of his hair to remove his face from _that _area.

He faced Mira. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Mira thought it was the hottest thing she ever saw.

"I'm not breaking up," he said.

Mira stared at him wide-eyed.

"Gildarts came to me first. I refused. Why couldn't you?" he slowly rose up from the ground. His pants still intact but his shirt was long gone.

Mira felt a building got stuck in her throat. She couldn't speak.

"Do you hate us that much?" Laxus said. He stared into her eyes. The lighting in his room made his hair blonder, like he was struck by lightning.

Mira shook her head. Though she was completely in her birthday suit, she felt naked under his glare.

"So why? Mira, I have commitment issues too. I think a lot if people do, but if I want something I work hard for it. I want there to be an 'us'."

Mira was shocked. When she first met Laxus, he was cocky jerk, who wanted power and fame. He almost shut down the company to do it. If it wasn't for Natsu, who knew what would have went down. And after he went away for a while, he came back changed. It was when they started their relationship as well.

"I don't want to fall in love." Mira finally spoke. "But I feel like I need you. When you're not with me I-I have this urge to run to you. I've been with guys," Laxus made a face at this. "But I felt good-no great with you. Laxus…I'm a wreck." Mira began to cry.

Laxus held her against his body. "Me too. Let's be a wreck together."

Mira laughed after she wiped some tears away. She looked up at Laxus. "I'm not falling in love with you." she declared.

"I can be persuasive." he said flirtatiously. And Mira did not rest that weekend.

* * *

><p>During her lunch hour, Mira went to eat instead of pass of the time with Laxus, who was busy with Gildarts. Mira thinks that he was doing it on purpose. Mira was having a hamburger with her good friend Cana, who was Gildarts' secretary.<p>

"Why is that when men say 'I love you' they really mean 'I wanna do you' and just leave?" Cana asked her good friend Mira.

Mira replied. "That's the circle of life."

Cana laughed and drank some of her beer. Cana was proud alcoholic.

"Tell me about it."

"Was it Gildarts?" Mira asked.

Cana looked like she was about to throw up and it wasn't from the alcohol. "Ugh, no! Why would you think that?"

Mira shrugged her shoulders. "You two get along well."

Cana blushed. "Trust me, it's not like that. If you must know, I had sex with gray this weekend. Then he had the balls to tell me that he never was doing this again."

"Gray?" Mira was speechless.

"Yeah, I slept with like three or four guys in this place. Some more than once."

"Like who?"

Cana thought for a bit. "Macao," she confessed.

"He's like thirty-eight!"

"Thirty-nine." she corrected. "He was twice. The first time was when his wife left him and the second time was when we got drunk. I had sex with Laxus three times."

That new information hurt Mira. "When?"She asked. Though they weren't a couple, Mira was monogamous when sleeping with someone.

"Two years ago. It stopped last year when you came and he fell in love with you." she teased. Cana didn't know that Mira and Laxus were together, but the whole company knew that Laxus was a flirt with Mira. He didn't hide it.

"He did not fall in love. He's just a flirt."

That he was. Her first day, he pinched and caressed her ass. Mira had to be held back by Makarov before she murdered him, but then she started to get to know him more when he came back.

"He was good, though. Gray was too, but I'm over men." Cana lied.

Mira laughed. "The boys from Blue Pegasus are coming to visit."

Cana perked up and then she made a seductive face. She took her bottle and gulped her third drink down. "Hibiki, you're mine." she declared.

* * *

><p>"I heard Jason asked you out again." Laxus frowned.<p>

Mira smiled at him. Jason was a reporter who had a passion about books, especially Fairy Tail books. He often came to discuss on some things with Makarov, but would always asked Mirajane on a date.

"He thinks I'm a princess. He calls me the white haired Cinderella." Mira had her hair loose today. Usually she had a bun.

Laxus glared at Mira. "Tell him you have a boyfriend."

Mira almost dropped the documents that she needed Laxus to sign. "What?"

"Aren't we together now? I thought we made that clear this weekend."

Mira's face rivaled a tomato. "Um, sure. I guess."

Laxus sighed. "I guess? Yes or no."

Mira nodded. Laxus smirked in triumph. "Good, so now tell Jason that." She handed the documents to Laxus, he signed it.

"Thank you, Mr. Dreyar." Mira turned around to leave when she felt a hand smacked her ass. She turned her head.

Laxus' smile was so obnoxious. "Bye, girlfriend."

When Mira left she found Natsu holding his new author close to his body. Mira smiled at how cute it was, but Natsu needed to focus.

"Hi, Lucy. I'm Mira; we spoke on the phone last week."

The girl turned around. She was beautiful, Mira will admit that. She had blond hair, brown eyes and a rack that Mira knew was what attracted her to Natsu. Men and breasts or asses. Nothing ceases to amaze Mira. She saw them all and then some.

"Hi, Mirajane. I heard of you from Natsu. It's a pleasure."

Oh, first name bases? She will have fun with this one.

"Aw, everything he tells you is a lie. I'm really nice." Mira joked.

Laxus came out the room with his gang. He eyed Mira and the new girl. He purposely went over to flirt. Laxus had a reputation to keep up. He always flirted with the new girls.

"Hi beautiful," he said.

Natsu placed himself in front of Lucy. "Sorry, not for you."

Lucy blushed. Mira giggled and Laxus smirked.

"No offense, she may be beautiful, but I prefer girls with more curves." he said glancing at Mira, who tried to hide her blush.

Lucy didn't feel offended.

"Did Natsu show you around the building yet?" Mira questioned. She wanted to get away from him.

Lucy shook her head. Mira quickly grabbed her hand and gave her a tour. After the tour, Mira had to meet the president in the lobby with the top editors and board of directors. That included Laxus, Gildarts, Erza, Macao and Wakaba. Gray and Natsu were there as well since they were top editors.

They welcomed Gajeel and Juvia to their group. Gajeel was a mixture of Natsu and Laxus. Tall, dark, handsome, long black hair, interesting red colored eyes, grumpy as hell and had an attitude that could rival Laxus'. Juvia was a beautiful girl. She was from Moscow, Russia. Her outfits fitted that Russian style. She had pale skin and blue eyes with matching hair.

Mira noticed when Juvia landed her eyes on Gray, she was smitten. If Cana was possessive this would be a problem, but Cana winked at gray. He was hiding his interest in her. Mira was in charge in showing them the building. They entered the fifth floor. This floor specializes in the story board process of a book. The manager of this area was Levy. She reported to Macao who was the director of the story board team.

"Hi, Levy. This is Gajeel and Juvia."

The short, light blue haired female, looked at the two new co-workers. Levy blushed when she locked eyes with Gajeel. He smirked, a villainous one, when he looked down at her.

"Hi, I'm Levy McGarden. I heard you guys were coming. I'll show you to your work stations." Levy leads the two to their stations.

Mira noticed Gajeel checking levy out. She was wayyy shorter than him, and she wasn't developed in the breasts area. But Gajeel seemed more like an ass man with the way he was looking at levy.

Was romance contagious in Fairy Tail?

* * *

><p>"So are you two still together?" Gildarts asked. They were back in his office.<p>

Mira slowly nodded. "He's my boyfriend now."

Gildarts held his forehead. "Mira…"

"I know what you are going to say, but Laxus and I…we-we care for each other. I want this." She admitted.

"Shit, Mira."

"He wanted the relationship."

Gildarts gave her a look. "Laxus. Are we talking about the same Laxus?"

Mira nodded. Gildarts smirked.

"He did change. I knew he would after getting fired."

Mira was baffled. "Fired, is that what happened?"

Gildarts nodded. "I had to convince boss man to bring him back." Gildarts stared into her eyes. "Don't let Makarov know. If you want your job, stay shut and be more careful. You know the gossip that goes on."

Mira nodded, though she was the one who would start some of the rumors. When she left the room, she found Laxus waiting for her.

"Hey, I'll take you home." Laxus said.

Mira smiled at him. She grabbed her bag and left with him.

"Gildarts wants us to be careful."

"Why?" Laxus pressed the down button for the elevator.

"So president doesn't find out."

Laxus nodded. "I agree. Gramps will go nuts. He'll claim that I'm raping you."

Mira laughed. "No, it's far from that."

Laxus looked at Mira's face. "I swear if I wasn't celebrating Evergreens birthday tonight I would kidnap you for the week."

Mira smacked his arm. "I have work tomorrow."

"So do I," he whispered in her ear.

Mira's body tensed. She hated when he got her like this. She turned to him.

"A quickie in the car?" Laxus suggested.

Mira took his hand when the elevator doors opened. Sorry, Gildarts, she couldn't be careful. Laxus wasn't even close to careful.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Review! More couples next chapter! Gildarts is Cana's dad, but no one knows like in the show until Cana admits it. It wont be until later.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A bit too steamy in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Mira realized a few things. One, Laxus was twitchy. Whenever she would touch him slightly he would jump. This specially occurred whenever Mira would perform any oral act on Laxus. It was like he hated her mouth on his, which was odd considering that he loved doing whatever he wanted to her. Two, Laxus blushed easily when he's turned on. It's funny since girls usually get riled up quicker than men do. Three, he's becoming a cuddle fiend. Ever since they established their relationship officially, the vice president of Marketing has this obsession with holding Mira against his body right after sex. And four, that boy has too much stamina. Mira use to break men with her ability. She was known as Demon Mirajane, but now she can't even keep up with Laxus. He drained her each and every time. Luckily, Mira gets a break every week in each month.<p>

"You should take the birth control pills that cause you to have your menstrual once every three months." Cana suggested to Mira as she and some other girls from Fairy Tail went out to lunch.

"I don't trust those." Bisca said. She was a gorgeous green haired southern girl. She did backgrounds for many of the stories on Fairy Tail.

"Because Alzack tries to give you a break huh?" Mira teased. Bisca blushed. Alzack was her partner in the backgrounds department. Everyone knew that those two like each other, but they are wise and following company rules.

"I haven't done it with him or anyone. I'm just saying I don't trust those pills. They really mess up your cycle."

"Any birth control pills will mess you up somehow." Levy said as she was reading from her tablet.

"Maybe if you speak to a gynecologist, they can recommend you some." Lucy said as she was writing a new chapter for her book.

"Are you having sex?" Erza finally asked.

The girls realized that the conversation was really about sex and not about the menstrual cycle.

Mira blushed and nodded.

"Is it someone we know?" Cana asked.

"It's not my beloved Gray right?" Juvia intervened.

"Are you into kinky things?" Laki said. The cutesy lavender haired girl was the weird receptionist at Fairy Tail. They love her though.

"No its not," she lied to Cana. "It's not Gray," she told Juvia. "And we haven't tried that out yet. He's not really into it." she informed Laki.

"Is he hot?" Lucy asked.

"Is he tall?" that was Levy.

"He doesn't have dark blue haired right?" Oh Juvia.

"How did you two meet?" Erza asked.

"How long has this been going on without you telling anyone?" Cana asked.

Mira sighed. "Yes, very, no, and we met almost a year ago in a local coffee shop. I wasn't interested at first, but he was persistent and a bit of a stalker. One day he suddenly kissed me and I was hooked. Then we got together. He's been my boyfriend for a while now." The truth to this story was everything except for the coffee shop. Obviously they met at work and Mira turned him down many times. Then he left, came back and on Cana's birthday party, they kissed. A month later they made out in one of janitor's closets. Two months after that, they had sex in his office while he was on a conference call with Jura from Lamia Scale, a high class furniture store.

"I want to see him." Lucy said and the girls agreed.

"He hates taking pictures." Mira answered.

"So sneak one." Erza said. She was the nosiest of them all.

Mira shook her head. Oh boy, what did she get herself into this time?

* * *

><p>"I need you to wear a wig." Mira asked Laxus as he drove her home.<p>

If he wasn't focusing on the road, he would have stared at her with a confused look.

"Why?"

"I told the girls I have a boyfriend and they want a picture of him."

Laxus laughed. He really laughed. "I swear you are going to kill me one day. And putting on a wig wouldn't be the problem, my scar will show." Laxus had an interesting lightening shaped scar on his right face. No one, not even Mira, knew what the cause of it was.

"My sister, Lisanna, is a painter and makeup artist. She can cover it."

Laxus thought about it. "No."

Mira pleaded. "I'll do anything!"

Laxus raised his right brow. "Anything?"

She regretted those words.

"Um, well not _anything_."

"It's anything or nothing." He made a left on a local street.

They were only a few blocks away from her apartment.

"What do you have in mind?" she said with a defeated tone.

He stopped at the entrance of her building. He went over and whispered in her ear. "Move in with me."

Mira gasped and looked at Laxus. Was he crazy?

"What part of 'we have to hide this from the president' don't you understand?"

"Gramps loves you and I'm his only grandson. He would want us to be together. I'm not asking for you to marry me, but move in with me."

"And what if we break up?" Mira asked.

Laxus scowled. "Why would you think that? I'm not letting you go Mira."

"I'm a possession now?" she was getting mad.

Laxus sighed out of frustration. "Don't be so dramatic. I swear when you are on your period, you women go crazy."

Mira, offended, quickly grabbed her bags and left the car.

A week after the incident, Laxus and Mira were still not speaking to each other. She would ask Evergreen to hand over the documents, but since today was Evergreen's day off Mira had to face him. Where was Bickslow and Freed when she needed them? And why the hell does Laxus have two personal assistants and a secretary?

She knocked on the door twice before she heard him say enter. With a deep breath held in, she opened the door. She acted totally professional when entering the office.

"The president wants you to reread these files and make a side note on the contract."

"What's this for?" he was also playing her game.

"Budgets and how many people to hire as interns or as seasonal," Mira told him.

Laxus finally looked her in the eyes. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. His stupid gray eyes were perfect. They drew her in.

"Tell him, I will give these to him at the end of the day." he dismissed her.

Mira felt unwanted and hurt. But she started this. She began to walk away, but with each step towards the door, she wanted to step back to Laxus. This never happened before with any man. Her body craved Laxus' so badly.

Mira's hand was at the door, but instead of turning the knob to leave she locked the door and went back to Laxus. He was so engrossed in the document that he didn't notice Mira coming over to him. She took the document from his hand and placed it on the desk.

Laxus, who was dumbfounded, jumped when Mira grabbed his face and kissed his lips. Mira passionately kissed the vice president with all her might. She straddled his legs, holding carefully onto his shoulders. Laxus wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her body up to take her to his brown leather couch on the west side of the office. Their lips never separated.

He brought her down to the couch, letting go of her for a second to lift up her skirt.

"Purple?" he smirked at her when he saw her underwear. Purple was his favorite color.

Mira nodded. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Laxus's left hand held her right thigh, while his right hand was creeping its way into Mira's underwear. The white haired beauty tried to suppress the moaning by holding her hands against her mouth and even more so when she felt Laxus' finger invade that area. She felt the movement of the index finger in a circular motion. Her hips were rising up and pushing forward towards Laxus.

He smirked and placed another two. Mira cried out.

"What for?" he said, playing it off like he didn't knew what she was talking about.

Mira was so focused on his fingers that she couldn't answer him without moaning. Mira bit her lip in angst.

"Please," she breathed out.

He stopped. She stared at him.

"I'm not continuing until you tell me why you are sorry."

Mira's left hand held onto the arm of the fingers that was resting inside of her.

"For being a bitch." she said.

"And what's your answer?"

Mira really wanted to smack Laxus so hard now. Really? At a time like this when three out of the five fingers are resting inside of her. He wants to hear her answer about moving in with him?

"Well?" he was beginning to remove it slowly. Mira shuddered due to the absence. She nodded quickly.

"Just hurry up," she said.

Laxus smiled in triumph. He removed his hand, undid his belt and pants, took out a condom from his back pocket; that sneaky son of a bitch! And placed it over his member, within seconds Mira was in Nirvana. She officially declared to herself that make up sex was the best kind of sex.

* * *

><p>"You seem happier?" Lisanna, Mira's little sister, asked.<p>

Mira was combing her hair at her white vanity table. She turned to see her sister. She was shorter than her by a foot and had a pixie haircut.

"I made up with Laxus." she said.

Lisanna jumped for joy. "You two are so cute together!" she gushed.

Mira blushed.

"I'm so happy you found someone to be with. Now its Elfman's turn."

Mira laughed. "I wondered what kind of woman, Elfman likes?"

"You should introduce him to one of your co-workers. Elfman is twenty-two."

Mira sat on her pink twin sized bed. Laxus said when they move in together, they would have a king sized bed.

"He's too young to settle down," Mira said. "Um Lisanna, can you tell Elfman to come here, please?"

Lisanna did as she was told and Elfman, her tall, tan younger brother entered the room and sat on the carpeted floor.

"As you two know, I'm seeing someone." Mira began to say.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant? And he wasn't man enough to come and tell me." Elfman belted out.

"What you're pregnant?" Lisanna asked.

"No!" Mira yelled. "Laxus asked me to move in with him and I agreed. But my biggest concern is you two. Elfman, you just lost your job and Lisanna, you just graduated from college. So Laxus said that he's buying this apartment to help me relieve some stress."

Lisanna and Elfman were speechless.

"I know he's going to fast, but I couldn't refuse him." Mira blushed.

"Technically, you've been dating for a year and change. Just because you made it official not too long ago, it doesn't mean anything." Elfman commented.

"Sis, he makes you happy. I never seen you so calm before. He wants to take the next step with you, so I suggest you take it." Lisanna said.

"And besides, I found a new job. I'm working as a maintenance man in your building." Elfman announced.

"And I'll be interning in the animal story book section in your job as well."

"And when were you going to tell me this?" Mira asked.

"We were going to surprise you!" Lisanna said.

Mira was surprised as she was thankful. Maybe the future didn't look so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter…moving in. and the co-workers meeting the Strauss siblings. Also JELLAL!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**THE CHARCTERS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

><p>"Well that's the last of the boxes!" Bickslow called out from the hallway of Laxus' apartment.<p>

Towards the end of the long hallway, Mira and Laxus were bringing her boxes to the living room, dining room and kitchen, which was towards the left of the apartment. Their bedroom and bathroom were on the right side.

Mira began unpacking her items, which were not a lot of things. The amount of boxes that belonged to Mira was probably around twenty boxes. That wasn't a lot, if you look at the size of it. Many of them were small, and were simple appliances for the kitchen. Mira loved cooking.

"Like half of this is baking utensils. Where are your clothes?" Evergreen commented.

Elfman and Lisanna were unpacking as well. They were in the kitchen with Evergreen. The entrance to the kitchen was through a door that connected the living room and dining room.

To Mira, it was rare to see her siblings and Laxus' best friends together. Laxus just confessed to them about his relationship. Bickslow claimed he knew the whole time. Ever was so happy and Freed cried.

"My clothes? I think they are in the bedroom." Mira said.

"Elfman, help your sister unpack the kitchen. I'm going to help Mira with clothes." Ever began to boss everyone.

Elfman stood quiet. He knewhow women were. Mira laughed at this situation. Bickslow and Freed were rearranging the furniture in the living room. Laxus was making room in his closet for Mira's clothes. Ever took Mira to the bedroom.

"You only have three full boxes of clothes? If I moved to a new apartment, I think I would need one whole truck for my clothes," Ever said.

Laxus ignored the materialistic female. Mira laughed.

"I'm not a shopaholic. I'm fine with the clothes I have."

Ever turned to Laxus. "Buy her clothes!"

"She doesn't let me." he confessed.

Ever laughed. "When you guys get married, you'll be crying when she wants your money."

Mira froze. Laxus looked at Mira. She knew he was looking at her apologetically.

"Yeah, maybe." Mira faked laughed. It was convincing for Evergreen though.

After a long day of unpacking, Mira rested on the couch. Damn, she had a lot of things. She felt like a hoarder. Laxus sat on his gray suede couch next to her. He handed her a drink.

"Apple juice?" Mira asked as she sipped.

Laxus nodded. "I have to go grocery shopping."

Mira laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. "You think, this'll work out?"

Laxus kissed the top of her head. "Yes," he confessed. "I'm sorry about Ever. She doesn't know about the commitment issues that you have."

"Me? Just because I don't believe in marriage and love, does not mean I have commitment issues." Mira gave her full attention to Laxus.

"You don't love me?" Laxus asked, playfully.

Mira kissed his lips. "I have love for you, but I'm not in love with you." She said to him.

Laxus laughed. His laughter reminded Mira of thunder and lightning. It was hearty and strong. Did Mira mention she loved the rain?

Laxus captured her lips once more. Mira placed the drink down before a spill occurred. She leaned more to the kiss. As time passed, the kiss got more heated. Mira felt when Laxus was trying to take off her nigthie. She just had to wear this of all nights. And the worse part, she had no bra on. When that was removed, Laxus moved from mouth to neck to left breast. Mira moaned when his tongue circled her nipple. She grabbed a fist full of his hair.

His other hand was pinching the area. Mira moved her body to straddle his. His removed his mouth from her left to give attention to the right. His hands moved towards to her only piece of underwear. Mira got off of him real quick to take it off. During this time, Laxus removed his shirt and unbuckled his pants.

Mira watched him the whole time. She fell to her knees in front of her boyfriend. Laxus began to twitch.

"Mira, don't." he groaned out as she began to remove his underwear.

"Why?" She said before claiming him in her mouth.

Laxus jumped up causing his member to go further into Mira's mouth.

"Shit!" he yelled.

Mira continued her actions, doing all the things that he loved. She could feel Laxus' eyes on her. Mira could tell he was about to release. He always clenched his hands. It was another quirk of his. Mira allowed him to finish and swallowed the whole thing.

Laxus stared at her with a glazed look.

"Fuck, Mira. Why?"

"Do you hate when I do that?" Mira rose up and positioned herself on top of him.

"I love it when you do that. It drives me-ah!" he said as he felt Mira place herself on his member.

Though the two were very sexually active especially with each other, she was always tight.

"So, why?" Mira spoke. Her hips were rotating, and then she would raise herself up a bit to go down hard.

Laxus held her hips. He couldn't think straight.

"You're the first woman to do that. I never allowed it with the others. I go crazy when you do it."

Mira smiled in triumph. She continued to ride him until the both reached their highest peak.

"W-we forgot…condom." Laxus said. He held her body close to his.

Mira rested her forehead against his. "Today is a safe day."

He leaned back against the couch. "So let's take advantage."

* * *

><p>Mira entered the office a bit late today. Stupid Laxus, he knew they have work the next day. Laxus left early that morning. No one in the office can know that they live together. But did he have to wear her out? Ugh, she was going to be in pain all day.<p>

Mira sat in her desk ready to work, when she saw Erza panicking. It was a shock. Erza NEVER panics.

"What's going on?" Mira said.

"The president of Tower of heaven, Jellal Fernandes, is coming for a meeting with all the top bosses." Cana informed Mira.

"That trading company? So why is Erza so panicky?"

"Erza and Jellal have history. I think he's an ex-boyfriend or something." Ever told Mira.

Mira went over to try to calm Erza down, but her phone rang. Mira had duties to accomplish.

"Hello, Fairy Tail Inc. where all our dreams come true, how could I help you?"

"Mira, its Laki. Mr. Fernandes is here."

"Ok, I'll inform the president. Bring them up."

Mira called the president and informed him. Erza ran to the bathroom. Was it that bad? Mira waited till they came up.

When the doors opened, Mira knew it was that bad. Jellal was HOT! His cerulean colored hair somehow made him tough. His light brown eyes could stare through the windows of anyone's soul and that red tattoo he had on his right eye made Mira's assumption truer. His build was strong and muscular, but not like Laxus, Gildarts, or Gajeel's. His outfit made him look like an officer in the military. His navy blue jacket had gold trimmings on its collar, shoulders, and the bottom of the jacket. If he wasn't a business man, Mira would think that he was a survivor of a terrible war.

Behind him, were two beautiful females. One had long black-purple hair and black eyes. Her dress was a light tan color. The other girl had wavy pink hair in a high ponytail. Her dress was red with frills on the chest area.

"Mr. Fernandes, it's a pleasure to see you again." The President as he entered the room.

Mira stood up and bowed to both males. The president looked around the office.

"Where's Erza?" Makarov asked.

Mira noticed how Jellal turned red when Erza's name was announced. The other two girls were snickering.

"I'm here, sir." Erza said confidently. She entered the room much calmer and more refined. She shook the guests' hands and took her place next to their boss.

Maybe Erza was prepping herself to confront him. Mira thought. She saw how Jellal acknowledged her attitude and resumed to his previous statute. Laxus came out of his office and greeted Jellal as if they were lifelong friends. They all entered the room. The president and Laxus went in first, then the two women, lastly Jellal and Erza entered the room, but Mira noticed that Jellal quickly kissed Erza's cheek and held her hand before entering the room.

* * *

><p>"So you and Jellal?" Mira asked.<p>

Erza blushed. She turned away from Mira as she ate her strawberry cake.

Mira began teasing. "Your kids will look so cute."

Erza yelled. "I will not be pregnant by him!"

Mira laughed as some co-workers started at the two females. She laughed even harder when she saw that Laxus and Jellal were one of the people staring.

Erza noticed as well and hid her face from embarrassment.

"He's gone now." Mira told her.

Erza raised her head and sighed. "We were childhood friends. I always liked him. One day, he decided that he wanted to be something big and he suddenly changed. It hurt me. When I saw him again, I didn't know what to think of him. But he apologized and we decided to become friends."

"That wasn't a friendship action he did back there."

"He loves to tease me. He's worse than you. He even lied saying he had a fiancée. I know him. He sucks at lying, but I can't help it. I love him."

Mira smiled at Erza. For a strong woman like her to bring down some of her walls was absolutely amazing.

"I'm sure he feels the same way."

Erza smiled. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How are you and your boyfriend?"

"We're good." Mira sipped some tea.

"Are you guys going to get married?"

Mira almost spit out her tea. She swallowed it and began to cough. Erza patted her on the back.

"Are you okay?"

Mira nodded. She drank some of Erza's water to ease the pain.

"I'm fine thanks."

Erza relaxed against her chair. "Did I scare you about marriage?"

Mira smiled. "I care for him, but I'm not ready for marriage and kids and whatever. I'm taking things slow."

"You guys had sex how many times?"

Mira blushed. "I know we are doing things a bit backwards, but I was never the type to associate sex and love."

"That's your belief, I won't judge, but I'm warning you. Even if you don't believe, there is a connection to the two."

* * *

><p>"So Jellal and Erza?" Laxus asked as he put on his basketball shorts to sleep. Laxus always sleep shirtless.<p>

"I need to help her." Mira said combing her hair in front of a vanity that Laxus got her.

"No you don't Ms. Matchmaker. You need to focus on us."

Mira laughed. She placed her brush down and fluffed her hair a bit before she went over to the bed. Mira settled in and brought her body closer to Laxus, who welcomed her with open arms. Her head rested on his right arm, while his left wrapped around her waist. This was a routine.

"I want Erza to be happy."

"She will be, Jellal is going to sell the Tower of Heaven and work with us."

Mira sat up for a bit. She stared at Laxus with disbelief.

He smirked. "Gramps is expanding the company. He wants to add a young adults and a mature section that pervert."

"So like fairy tale stories that involve the sexual actions of the characters?"

"Yep, like we would be able to read what Snow White did in her honeymoon or the details of Ariel and Eric before Melody." Laxus joked.

Mira smacked his arm. "We don't rip off Disney."

"It's an example babe, but it's like that. we support people's fantasy and dreams. We can't be Tinkerbelle, we have to add some evil in the story too, and sex sells."

Mira went back to her previous position. "And Jellal will be in charge of that? well, Erza does like erotic books."

Laxus laughed. "Yeah, and Erza is his boos."

Mira gasped. "You're lying."

Mira felt Laxus shook his head. "Boss man said so. Erza is in charge of Jellal's section."

"What an enticing affair?" Mira said.

"Tell me about me. I hope their relationship doesn't get discovered. Many people already know."

"Nah, I doubt it. people in Fairy Tail don't snitch."

Mira loved how Laxus sounded when talking about the company. He really did change. She settled her body into his room and kissed his chest before she closed her eyes.

Maybe Erza was right. There is a connection between sex and love. But Mira isn't ready to find out yet.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wouldn't you find it awkward to work with your boyfriend?" Erza asked Mira.

Mira chocked on air. The females were walking through the mall. Today was a holiday, so the president shut the company down.

Mira turned the question around to tease Erza. Her lips formed into a cheesy smile.

"Are you referring to Jellal?"

Erza's face matched her hair.

"N-no! It's just a question."

Mira mentally sighed of relief. That was close; she didn't want Erza to suspect anything.

* * *

><p>After successfully changing the subject, the girls spent the rest of the day, shopping. When Mira returned home, she was surprised to see Laxus cooking in the kitchen.<p>

"You cook?" Mira questioned.

Laxus stuck up the middle finger at his girlfriend and returned his focus on whatever he was making.

It smelled good.

Mira went over to him to be nosy. Laxus was making spaghetti and meatballs. He added the Ragu sauce as the final touch. He took a spoon full and brought it over to Mira's mouth. Mira gladly accepted the spoon full of spaghetti. She chewed on the meatball. It was perfect.

'You should cook more often." Mira said as she picked up the bags. She was going to bring it to their bedroom.

"Today is Freed's birthday. Ever wanted me to make him my famous meal."

Mira pouted a bit. She didn't know it was his birthday. She felt guilty for not getting him anything.

"I was at the mall today; you could have told me to bring him something nice."

Laxus chuckled. "Ever wants you to bake a cake. I forgot to tell you."

Mira was speechless. How could he forget that idiot!

Quickly, Mira threw Laxus out of the kitchen as soon as he was done cooking. In two hours, Mira was able to make a red velvet two-tier cake.

"Wow, you are a demon. No human can make a cake that fast, decorations and all."

Mira copied Laxus and stuck her middle finger at him.

That night, both the Strauss' and Laxus' gang celebrated Freed's birthday.

"Happy birthday Freed!" They all sang.

They all ate food, drank, and partied. Mira had never seen Laxus drunk, so she hoped for a scene. She would love to blackmail him one day or tease him nonstop. As the night went on, Bickslow got so drunk that he passed out on the bathroom floor, Evergreen kissed Elfman, Freed was confessing his adoration to Laxus, which was getting on Mira's nerves. And Lisanna watched the whole thing since she was still not twenty-one. Laxus was ignoring Freed and Mira held onto Laxus very tightly.

"No fair Mirajane, why did Laxus pick you?" Freed began to argue.

Mira held onto Laxus' arm tighter. "Because I'm awesome!" she said.

"No, you just know how to 'perform' well." Freed insulted.

Though, he was super drunk and very stupid, Mira couldn't help but feel offended. Yes, it was true that the reason why this whole thing started was because Laxus and she became closer as co-workers and Mira made the first move. She kissed him when they were alone in his office and Laxus made the first move of claiming her, two months later, on top of his desk. Oh, the memories.

Laxus pried himself off Mira before grabbing Freed by his collar.

"Apologize." he said sternly.

Freed, out of fear, did as he was told. Mira forgave him since he wasn't lying about their relationship, but it still hurt. Since Freed pissed off Laxus, he sobered up and kicked everyone out. Mira apologized to her siblings and paid for their cab home.

"You didn't have to kick them out." Mira said as she went inside the room.

Laxus' back was against the headboard. He was silent, paying attention to the movie on his plasma TV. Mira removed her clothes to put on her purple nightie, his favorite.

"He's a dick. He didn't have to tell you that." Laxus finally answered, when Mira settled in bed.

Mira kissed his left arm. "You're so defensive."

Laxus smirked. "And you're possessive. If you weren't tipsy now, I would so make you cry."

"I'm fine," she said seductively.

Laxus shook his head. "I don't take advantage, but I can't promise you anything tomorrow."

Mira smiled and kissed him goodnight. He was so considerate. Another sign of how much he has changed.

But perhaps Mira would be the one taking advantage.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mira walked into work with a headache. Bickslow called the day off to recover, Ever couldn't look at Elfman in the eye. Freed was brooding and depressed. Since Bickslow was gone, Jellal stepped in to help. Throughout the whole building, all the females were gossiping on how gorgeous Jellal was. One girl said that having Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus and Jellal all in the same room would cause her to go nuts with lust. Mira couldn't agree more. those were the hottest men in Fairy Tail.<p>

Minding her own business, Mira was walking down a corridor that was hardly used. She had to go to a hidden filing room. Those were documents that were too private, only Mira, Erza, Laxus and Gildarts could retrieve them. As she walked, she heard a noise. She jumped, but didn't scream. like a curious cat that she is, she followed the noise. She hid behind a wall and slowly peeked around the corner. She inwardly gasped.

In a hidden corner of that same corridor, Gajeel was doing some unspeakable actions to Levy. Mira had never seen a woman's back arch like that. And the way Levy's legs were positioned on his shoulders showed how different the two were in size. How the hell were they doing all of this with their clothes on? They must have had a lot of practice. Mira turned around and left as Gajeel continued to do his- whatever they were- on Levy. Mira felt like she was watching live-action porn video. And when were those two like this? Mira did notice a mutual attraction, but she thought Levy knew better.

Mira could feel her face getting hot. She can't look at those two the same. She went to the room, retrieved the documents and went back to work.

Later on, Mira was asked to give Natsu some work to sign. She went to his office. He was not there. She asked Gray.

"Check Lucy's office, it's at the end of the hall. he's probably warning her about the deadline again." Gray said.

Mira went to the office. Before she knocked, she heard a groan.

Ugh, don't tell me those two…? Mira thought.

The door was locked. Mira opened the door with two bobby pins. She slightly opened Lucy's door to find Natsu sitting on Lucy's desk, while Lucy was on her knees giving Natsu fellatio. Mira went back to Natsu's office and placed the documents on his desk. Mira looked around the messy office. No wonder they would do it in her office. He's a pig.

"Did you find Natsu at Lucy's?" Gray asked.

Mira nodded, though her blush was probably tattooed on her face.

"They're a bit busy."

Gray nodded. Mira left. When finally returning to her workstation, she relaxed against her chair, closing her eyes.

"At least, we're not the only ones."

"Who?" a voice asked.

Mira opened them to find Erza looking at her questionably.

"No one important just found out some news."

"Was it that shocking?"

Mira laughed. "You have no idea."

* * *

><p>"Natsu and Lucy? Gajeel and Levy? I could see Natsu and Blondie, but Levy. Itty-bitty Levy with Big Bad Gajeel?" Laxus said in shock. He sat on the couch watching some sports channel on mute, while Mira gossiped.<p>

"I was so shocked. I didn't know Levy was so flexible. I was so jealous."

"Why? You're pretty flexible to me," Laxus said.

"But you never put my legs on top of your shoulders like that. I wonder what that feels like." She said that last part more to herself.

"So are you going to dump me for Gajeel?"

Mira laughed. She went over to Laxus and kissed him with a strong passion.

"No, he's too weak for me. I need a challenge, like you," she teased.

Laxus grabbed Mira by the waist to bring her closer to his body. She instinctively straddled him. Laxus was glad that Mira wore shorts and a tank top today. Mira felt hot as Laxus was gently caressing her curves. His lips stood at the base of her neck. His right hand held her waist while his left was exploring.

"I told you I might take advantage," he whispered.

Mira moaned. A sudden wave of pleasure passed through her.

"So do it," she replied.

"Patience." Laxus placed his hand on her thigh and slowly moved his way up. Mira watched him the whole time. The shorts weren't skintight; they were a bit loose around the leg area. Laxus hand passed that area to where Mira wanted him to go. She held onto his shoulders tight as his fingers touched the fabric of her underwear. Mira gasped when his cold fingers moved the fabric towards her destination. She cried out when he entered a finger, and screamed when he placed two more.

"I-I hate you." she said. She hated when he had totally control of her body.

Laxus smirked at her. "If you hate me so much, why is your body moving?"

Mira tried to stop herself, but she couldn't. His touch always put her in a trance.

He removed his fingers slowly to reveal a hand covered in clear glistening liquid. Mira stared as Laxus licked the substance away, one by one.

Damn was he hot.

Mira, finding her strength back, helped Laxus remove his clothing, while he did the same with her. Laxus took her back to the room, laid her down on the bed. he surprised Mira, when he turned her body around so her back was to him. Mira got on her hands and knees' waiting for him; her long white hair was probably frizzy with all the sweat. Mira felt Laxus raising her hips a bit higher. She cried out loud when he began entering her from the back. Mira's body was getting weaker with each pounding. Her head rested agonist the pillows. When they were both finally done, Mira believed that her legs converted into jelly. Mira felt her body being turned against her back.

Again? she thought. Her jelly legs were up in the air. Laxus smirked at her when he placed them on his shoulders.

"Don't think about other guys besides me." Laxus told her as he entered her again.

Mira felt amazing. Thanks Gajeel and Levy!

After a few more rounds, Mira knew that her legs were jelly.

"How am I supposed to work tomorrow?" she yelled at him.

Laxus laughed. "Do I look it concerns me? You could just marry me and never work again."

The only thing that could move was her head. Mira looked at him in shock. "You know I don't believe in marriage."

Laxus stared at her darkly. "We're not getting any younger Mira. honestly, I want to settle down and have kids." he confessed.

Mira was flabbergasted. Laxus Dreyar wanted children.

"And I want you to be their mother." he added.

Mira knew she was about to cry. She had to hold it in. Damn it Laxus. Why did you have to go say that?

Shit! None of Mira's exes was so passionate, kind, tough, protective, gorgeous, hardheaded, and perfect. Fucking great, Mira is falling in love with him. He had to be all mushy and confess his future goals with her. She never wanted to get married, but ever since she got with Laxus, her mind has been slowly changing.

"Do you think I would make a good mother?"

"The greatest." he kissed her lips.

Mira began to cry.

"M-Mira? shit, what did I do? I'm sorry," he said.

Mira moved her arms to wrap around Laxus's neck. He froze.

"I love you." Mira confessed.

Laxus' body tensed up, but relaxed in a quick second. "I knew you did."

Mira laughed, though it sounded close to a sob.

"I love you too. I loved you from the first moment I saw you." Laxus added.

Mira released him to stare into his grey eyes.

"So you won, you made me fall for you." Mira admitted defeat.

Laxus wrapped his arm around her bare stomach. "Yep, all that's left is to get you to marry me."

"I know you like a challenge." Mira joked as she rested against him.

He may have won the battle, but Mira will win the war.

* * *

><p><strong>So they are in love, yay! Next chapter, some months will pass. Laxus and Mira almost get caught and Gramps might find out. Uh oh. I'm making a few more chapters on this then it will be over! <strong>


End file.
